


The Magic Man

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That doesn’t make me a teacup guy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Man

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write them again for a while now. They lingered in my head but nothing happened. Then the first line came to me this morning and the rest of the story flowed like water.

“We’ll Rochambeau for it.”

“Yes, because that’s mature.”

“What do you want me to say, arm wrestle? I think Rochambeau is very mature.”

“Look at his face, he wants to ride the teacups.” Hotch said.

“I know he does…I am looking at his face. That’s why you should just take him and then we won't have to bicker about it.”

“So I look like a teacup guy to you, do I?” Hotch asked.

“Well you like tea.” Dave replied. “There's actually no denying that. There’s more tea in my cupboards than ever before in life.”

“That doesn’t make me a teacup guy.”

“You love tea, Daddy!” Jack exclaimed.

“See, even Jack knows you love tea. So you should just take him on the teacups.”

“We’ll Rochambeau on three.”

“Not sounding so immature anymore, is it?” Dave couldn’t help but smirk.

“Sometimes I don’t like you.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

“Dave…this is a family place.” Hotch rolled his eyes but his dimples came out of his hiding place.

“And we’re a family. We’re Daddy, Jack, and cool Uncle Dave.”

“And I'm Aunt Jessie.” Jess walked up on the couple and took Jack’s hand. “I’ll take him on the teacups and save you both the embarrassment. I know how important it is to maintain some kind of street cred.”

“It’s an Italian thing.” Dave said.

“It’s a man thing.” She replied. “Nationality doesn’t seem to factor in when it comes to testosterone and silly arguments. I’ll take it from here, guys.”

“I appreciate you Jess…we appreciate you.” Hotch said.

“You should.” Jessie smiled. “You two go off and do something manly. I’ll take Jack on all the “girly” rides.”

“Really?” Dave asked.

“Mmm hmm. Off with you, we’ll meet up at It’s a Small World in about an hour.”

“I hope that’s one of the rides you plan to take him on as well.” Hotch replied.

“Can we, Aunt Jessie? Can we?” Jack asked. The five year old was hopping up and down.

“Of course we can. C'mon, let’s see if we can find Mickey Mouse.”

“OK. Bye Daddy! Bye Uncle Dave!”

He happily skipped along with his Aunt as they headed toward all the little kid rides. Dave looked after him with a smile on his face. The kid always made him feel young again, until he started feeling really old. A week at an amusement park could do that to a guy. But being able to see Jack smile, and his father as well, was worth spending his nights in a hot tub trying to recover. Hotch always had the best way of massaging his weary muscles.

“Something manly?” Hotch asked. “What do you think she meant by that?”

“I'm hoping it had something to do with funnel cake and those fruity ice cream things shaped like Mickey’s head.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Dave nodded.

“We've got an hour to kill…we’ll do as men do.”

“Some do it better than others, Aaron.”

“Prentiss made me promise to send her pictures of our adventure.” Hotch said, once again rolling his eyes and smiling as he slipped his hand in Dave’s. “Don’t be surprised if one of you scarfing down funnel cake goes to her phone.”

“Turnabout is fair play. Sometimes you sleep like a hibernating Kodiak bear…you’ll never even know your picture is being taken.”

“I don’t know who’ll have more fun with this vacation then, us or Emily.”

“Oh that’s us…its definitely going to be us.”

Dave couldn’t believe he even got Aaron to take the time off. But a little push from him and Jack worked wonders. Then Jessie agreed to come, play den mother, and it was on. Their job rarely allowed for late mornings, quiet brunches, and afternoon spent in various stages of play. But this week they were far away from their jobs. 

They found themselves closer to each other than they'd been in some time. Despite the park insanity and the insanity of a hyperactive five year old, this time had been a solace. He got to hold Aaron close and remember why they were together in the first place. Aaron made him laugh, he made him think, and there was enough lust to keep both men going for a while when the laughter and conversation were over. 

But all of that was easy to let slip away in the world of Unsubs and field work. It was what Dave missed the most and had been taking advantage of while on vacation. Just being close was always magic with Aaron. This was the place where magic happened and it would be the place where the two of them recaptured theirs.

***


End file.
